


(Come) Drink With Me

by cellard00rs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel asks you to introduce him to drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Come) Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Names

“Pick your poison.”

“I do not understand,” Gadreel says; his eyes narrowed at you, “I thought we were drinking alcoholic beverages. I do not wish to be poisoned. Do the drinks contain-?”

His words are cut off by your laughter. You roll your eyes at him, “No, no. It’s-it’s just an expression. I am asking which liquor you would like to try.”

Gadreel stares with deadly intensity at the bottles you have put on the table before him. Looking at the former angel, you can’t help but grin. It’s hard to believe that only a few months ago you had a normal life, with normal friends, and a normal job. Then, out of the blue, this man – this angel – falls into your life. You were just driving when wham, bam, thank-you-ma’am he lands on top of your car. Naked. NAKED.

If that wasn’t enough, a big, black, imposing Impala pulls up behind you and two strapping gentlemen come out and introduce themselves as the Winchesters, (supernatural) hunters. And guess who they were currently hunting? That’s right – the NAKED guy who just popped out of the sky and fell on top of your car (bending the hood with his big body no less).

It’s been a long and crazy road but now you’re part of their team. You live in the bunker, you help with cases – you’ve seen some amazing and scary things. And you help this sweet, bumbling former angel who – for whatever reason – believes that he is tied to you. See, that was the deal. When Gadreel landed on your car, when he first opened his eyes he saw you and proclaimed that you were his destiny.

Didn’t know how, didn’t know why – but he swore you were important to his future. It certainly made you feel special, if not a little silly. After all, how are you supposed to be important to his future? He used to be an angel and you, you’re just…well, you.

But you’ve seen enough supernatural things now to know that you have to help these guys as best as you can and if that means sticking around, then by god, you’re going to do it. Besides, sometimes it’s just fun.

Like tonight for example – the brothers are out and you’re left with Gadreel. And out of the blue he tells you he wants to try out drinking. He’s seen beer commercials and several feature films in which people are drunk and now he’s curious. He’s never had liquor before and he’d like to try. And you’re game because why the hell not?

Hence this moment. He’s still looking at the bottles and you take pity on him, “Okay, so, there are different kinds of drinks. Or, to go back to my earlier euphemism, poisons and again, not actually poisonous. Here,” You pick up a clear bottle and wave it at him, “Is vodka. This one is flavored. So it has a bit of a cinnamon taste.”

You put that down and start picking up each, describing them as you go, “This is tequila. It has a sharp taste – it works well with citrus and salt. This here is rum. It’s syrupy and sweet, mixes really well with dark sodas. And then there’s whiskey. This is a bourbon whisky and it’s really warm and spicy.”

He takes a gentle hold of your wrist as you hold the whiskey, “I would like to try this one.”

You ignore how your mouth goes dry at the contact. You wish he wasn’t so damned handsome, his face so heartfelt. He’s far too innocent. And good looking. And there’s no way in hell he’s interested in you like that so you swallow and give a shaky nod, “Okay. Whiskey it is.”

You pull out two tumbler glasses and pour some for each of you. He sniffs at his and looks vaguely disgusted. You grin, “It’s not that bad. Just try it.”

He takes a tentative sip and his furrowed brow relaxes, “It’s…not displeasing.”

You coax him to try a little more and he does. You sit there with him in silence, both of you drinking and you sigh, looking around the room. It’s what you consider to be the main hub of the bunker. The long woodened table; curved wooden chairs surrounding it – cabinets of books to either side and a large telescope behind you.

You’re so lost in your own thoughts that you are surprised when Gadreel speaks up, “I have finished.”

Your own drink is pretty depleted as well and you eye him thoughtfully, “Would you like another?”

He edges the glass towards you and you refill it. He drinks more before asking, “So humans find this enjoyable.”

You shrug, “Some do.”

“Dean certainly does.”

You chuckle, “That he does. Probably a little too much if you ask me.”

He nods, “Samuel has said the same.”

You nibble on your bottom lip, “Isn’t it…um…weird? For you and Sam? I mean, I know you worked out the whole I-was-in-your-body-thing but…”

Gadreel looks down into his glass as if it will answer all of life’s questions, “Since my fall…since-since becoming mortal, I have…experienced things I had never thought I would experience. Emotion being the capital one. I have felt…guilt. And sorrow. At my actions. Those involving Samuel, involving my initial sin…and I thought I had given up my existence for them, to correct them and atone when I sacrificed myself to help Castiel escape but then I awoke and…”

He shook his head and drank more and the look on his face makes you reluctant to continue questioning him. He looks so pained and your heart goes out to him. You wish you could wrap him up in a big warm hug. You wish you could kiss his forehead, his cheek and then just his mouth and…

You shake you own head. Forget it. You’re not going to touch him. And you are certainly not going to kiss him. He’s totally hands off and not only because of his fallen angel status. After all, there is no way he is interested. You remind yourself this again and again in a mantra and before you know it both you and he have worked through a good chunk of the bottle. Probably more than you should have and you are starting to notice how much everything is wobbling and fuzzy.

Gadreel says you name once, twice, before you finally answer with a drunken sound of acknowledgement.

“You said this drink was…warm?”

You nod.

“I…am warm. And also…I think there is…something wrong with me.”

“Oh?”

“Everything is…spinning. My eyes are…off?”

You snort, “You’re drunk, Gad.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t worry. Me too. Mean…I am too.”

“So this is…intoxication?”

“Well…not so much so if you can…y’know. Say big words.”

“What?”

“You said intox-i-ca-tion,” You pronounce the word slowly, worried about messing it up, “Most people’d say druuuuuuuunk.” The last you draw out to get the point across.

Damn. You shouldn’t have had so much. You get to your feet unsteadily and let out a big breath, “Man, we should probably eat something. Have some water. Don’t wanna wake up with a headache.”

You start to walk past him when he grabs your wrist again. Once more sparks shoot up through your body at the simple contact and he looks at you with his gorgeously clear eyes – eyes that only have a few clouds from the drinking – and his voice hits that deep timbre that makes the baby hairs on the back of your neck rise, “Y/N…would you…pour me another whiskey?”

You look blearily at his glass and see that it’s full, “You still got a lot left, Gad.”

He doesn’t release your wrist but does look at his glass, letting out an amused huff, “Oh. Yes. I see.”

You gently go to pull away from his grip but it tightens intermittently as he looks back up at you, “Will you help me?”

You look at the drink then at him, then back again, heat rising into your cheeks, “You…want me to…what? Lift up the glass for you?”

“Yes,” he damn near purrs (because honestly, no other word describes it), “Bring it to my lips. Please.”

You ignore the shaft of heated lust that immediately shoots down between your legs at that and you instead merely nod. You move to gentle stand behind him, almost acting as his arms as you lift the glass up to his lips. You tip it back carefully and he drinks slowly, his throat working – skin taunt and golden and you clench your teeth. The desire to put your mouth there, to suck a mark into that flesh is nearly unbearable. But you do your best to squash it, trying to focus on the task at hand.

He finishes the glass and you put it down. You let out an audibly shaky breath and blink rapidly, trying to center yourself. The world is spinning. You really need some food and water and fast and you go to move again but he somehow has a hold on you, on your wrist and he tugs you back around to face him. He rises and rises and rises and fuck, he is MUCH taller than you. He towers over you, looks down into your eyes, his gaze smoky and he cups your face in both of his big, warm hands.

For the craziest reason your eyes tear up and you feel so stupid, so embarrassed at your uncontrollable reaction but it’s lost as his nose brushes along yours, as his breath bathes your face. One of his thumbs idly brushes you cheek as he bows over you, his eyes locked with yours as he gently kisses you. You let out a tiny whimper and respond weakly.

This can’t be happening. You want this, you’ve wanted this, forever but it can’t possibly be…

He tilts his head and captures your mouth more fully, his tongue darting between your lips to claim your own. Something inside you snaps and you cling to him, your fingers clawing through his hair, urging him downward, urging him to kiss you harder, more quickly, more…more something.

He seems just as eager as you. As if a starter pistol has been fired and his hands go to your hips, gripping them hard, lifting you up and planting you on the long wooden table. You vaguely hear the sound of shattering glass and you know that the bottles ,the glasses, they must have fallen to the floor but you don’t care. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. Somehow this has happened – is happening – and you can’t stop. Nothing can stop you. 

You tear at him, tugging at his shirt, his jacket, his pants. You want him, all of him, naked and hot and NOW. He seems just as crazed, just as desperate and you hear buttons popping and cloth ripping and you get off enough, just enough to be bared to one another in the right ways. Your lips find that spot on his neck, the one you wanted to suck earlier and you go at it with gusto. He hisses and mumbles something in enochian that you’re positive is a curse.

He tugs you away and looks deep into your eyes, his words soft and slightly slurred, “We should stop. We have been drinking.”

You feel your heart drop at the words but he continues, his voice hard edged, “But I am not going to. Do you understand, Y/N? I have waited too long and wanted too much. Earlier when I spoke to you of Samuel and my pasts sins I did not continue. I did not tell you of how I died and came back and the first thing I saw was you. Your eyes, your face…your body. And I was filled with my first new emotion. Want. I wanted you. Right then. And not just like this, not just as a heated male wants his partner for mating. I wanted you to be with me and mine forever. Do you understand?”

Your eyes mist again because you do understand. God, how you understand. You felt the same way. It’s weird to think of it now, to acknowledge it as such but it’s true. You felt that way exactly and to have it put so perfectly…

But he misinterprets your tears and kisses your face gently, “I would not…not ever take you against your consent. I am aware how liquor impairs judgement…if you wish…”

You cut off his words with a kiss and a shake of your head, your words a hushed whisper, “No. No, I want this. Want you. Please, Gadreel…I…”

Somehow he knows, he understands. It’s an unspoken bond between you as he starts kissing you again, as he cups your breasts and gives them a tender squeeze. Your body undulates against his, urging him on and even though neither of you is fully unclothed you have enough off to get to where you need to be. You see his erection – full and proud and beautiful and watch in awe as he enters you.

You toss your head back, skull meeting the wood of the table and it hurts but you don’t care. You don’t care about anything but him inside you, big and pulsing and you surge against him, crying out wordless sounds of encouragement. He draws out only to plunge back in again, rougher this time and you wrap your legs around him, dig your nails into his back. You answer each of his thrust and it’s animalistic. Your meeting, the sound of flesh slapping together, the table groaning and squeaking beneath you as he fucks you in heated earnest.

Your cries of pleasure reverberate off the walls and the tiniest part of you that feels embarrassed at hearing your overt sounds of ecstasy are washed away as he groans your name. His movements are primal and hungry and he starts growling things to you. Dirty things. Things you never thought a sweet, innocent angel like him would know.

He asks if you want it harder, deeper, if you’re going to come for him and you answer emphatically as your first orgasm crashes down on you. Your first orgasm because a second quickly trails after because he’s not stopping, he seems almost incapable. His hips snap against yours again and again asking for more and more and you keep giving because you can’t think of doing anything else, you don’t want to do anything else.

Eventually a deep chested moan breaks from him and you feel him come apart inside you, squeezing yet another release from your already over worked body. He collapses on top of you, his heart thundering against your own. His body heavy but perfect and he goes back to raining gentle kisses all over your face, your scalp, cradling you close to him as he whispers wonders of endearment.

Out of the corner of one eye you see the broken bottle of whiskey on the floor and you can’t help but silently thank it for this perfect moment of clear bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr = cellard00rs (http://cellard00rs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
